Unfinished Work
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: They have to do their assignment or . . . Zetsu can't graduate! Now what happens if the study sessions go a little weird and wild? FemItaxFemZet.
1. Chapter 1

Unfinished Work

A/n: Hey there my little fans! Credit goes to Miyuki-ice-fox and Zezu-chan for helping to come up with this idea.

Zetsu sighed as she ran a hand through her short, forest green hair that spiked in almost every direction.

Come on bell, ring already, she thought as she tapped her red mechanical pencil on her lap. The red skirt fluttered a little as she felt the pencil make contact with the fabric. Her thoughts fluttered as she bit down gently on her bicolor lip.

The teacher, Madara Uchiha, was rattling on about the grammar in Shakespearean plays that they would be covering. As he wrote down the examples to each one, he noticed how bored his worst and best students were looking. "Zetsu, Itachi, see me after class please."

Both students jumped up after hearing their names being called by the man. Before they knew it, they were doing what they were previously doing before they were scared out of their brains by their teacher.

Both looked at the clock, seeing it fall on the last minute of their freedom, only to look back at their teacher. They noticed the smile that was filled with pure evil come across his face as he also noticed the clock.

When the bell rang, they tried to sneak out with it failing as he grabbed both of their red scarves.

"You're not going anywhere just yet young ladies. I have an assignment just for the two of you to do." He spoke, a menacing tone taking over his usually emotionless voice. He drug them to his desk, forcing them to stand there as he cleared his throat.

"We didn't do anything wrong Madara-sensei." Zetsu said, almost pleading to the man.

Itachi just glared at her English 12 teacher and family member. She wished she wasn't related to a sadistic person but for some strange reason, most of all the Uchiha were. Even her middle school brother was. She mentally sighed with those thoughts.

"Like what?" She growled at her least favorite relative.

"Tutor Zetsu and have her get an A. If not, she can't graduate."

Tell how you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Unfinished work Part 2

After-school, Itachi walked with Zetsu and their gang as they made their way to their homes and families. They didn't live far from the school campus, making it easy to get there and head home for lunch if they wanted to.

"So what did Madara-sensei say that got you guys' feathers in a ruffle?" Kisame asked as he unbuttoned his top, revealing the dark-blue undershirt he wore.

"Nothing." Itachi growled as she made her way down the sidewalk.

"I'm not so sure un. I thought Konan said you guys got assigned an assignment that the rest of the class won't do. What type of assignment?" Deidara asked as he poked Itachi in the shoulder. He earned his finger getting bit, causing it to throb.

"I told you repeatedly not to touch me. If you did, you get bit." She growled as she glared at the senior.

"Calm down Itachi-chan. I'll come over tomorrow." Zetsu said as she smiled at the ebony haired woman.

"No, I'll go to yours." Itachi butted in as she stared at the road in front of her.

Zetsu nodded as she veered away from the group to the road that her two story house was on.

Itachi sighed, closing her eyes in the process.

"So what do you have planned this weekend?" Kisame asked as he itched his chin, a small blush coming to his cheeks and coloring them a light purple.

She opened her eyes to see him in the middle of the road, no one else there. She blinked then replied, "Nothing besides helping Zetsu."

He pouted then walked off.

She walked to her part of the neighborhood, hearing some of her family carry on with drunken slurs. Her mood quickly darkened at the sight of Shisui as he leaned against the fence in front of her home. She could see the blush on his face caused by the excess amounts of whiskey that he takes in.

She stopped in front of her door, her hand on it as she felt a warm breath hit her neck mixed with the warm smell of whiskey. "What is it Shisui-san?"

"Why are you late? You forgot our meeting." He slurred.

"I don't care about the damn thing. Now if you excuse me, I have to study for an upcoming test." She argued as she slid the door open. Stepping inside, she went to take her shoes off when a gasp escaped her parted lips as pressure came onto her back, pushing her against the wall that was beside her.

Damn it, she thought as she gritted her teeth as the pain caused her side to throb out in agony.

"Get the hell off me. Now!" She hissed as she glared at the older man that was drunk.

"Hell no. you should know I have every right to own you since your father agreed to my offer." He said, whispering it into her ear with a husky tone, hoping to turn her on.

"What offer?" She growled.

"I claim you as mine so he could focus on your brother. He deserves to be focused on instead of you, you whore." He explained as she felt the breath she had get stuck in her throat.

"fuck you and this clan!" She yelled, mule kicking the man from behind her.

"Itachi, that was uncalled for. You're not supposed to treat your future husband like that." Her father's stern, commanding tone entered her ears.

She turned to glare at the man with a sneer. "Fuck you too!"

Grabbing her bag, she ran out and to the part where the Hoshigaki, Yuga, and Akasuna lived. She had to get away, praying that one of them weren't following.

"Hey aneki!" Sasuke chimed as he saw his sister run past him.

She didn't answer him. Another gasp escaped her as she fell to the ground.

"What's wrong bitch? Why are you running?" His voice entered her ear as she felt pressure on her back.

"Get off." She hissed as she tried to ignore the pain in her body.

"Hell no." He growled, tearing off her clothes. Soon after, he rode her, trying to show who was going to be the boss in the future relationship – a relationship she was going to hate.

She stumbled to the sky-blue house that she was determined to go to. Before she could knock on the door, she fell to the hard ground as the pain from the sexual assault that Shisui committed.

"Itachi-chan." A woman's voice filled her ears as she laid on the ground. Before she knew it, she was only seeing black.

When the Uchiha female woke, her forehead felt warm and wet. As the sight before her cleared from the blur it was in.

"You're awake. You scared me there for a while. Why were you nude?" The voice asked as Itachi tried to sit up.

Once her struggle was done, Zetsu came into her gaze as she sat on the arm of the couch. Her uniform wasn't on her but a pair of sweat pants and a holey T-shirt.

"Blame my arranged fiancé. He decided to claim me in front of everyone if they were outside." Itachi explained as she looked at the spare clothes that Zetsu put on her.

'Why am I not allowed at your place?"

"Just that reason I told you. Uchiha don't listen to the laws. They drink, do drugs, rape, assault, anything that is considered illegal. My father lets them do it, because he's the leader. Now since I'm here, we might as well start working on what your missing." Itachi explained as she got a bit more comfortable as pain flew through her lower regions.

Zetsu felt her pain since she knew how the Uchiha heiress felt about her clan. She hated them too. "Okay."

The green haired woman left and returned with a small stack of work that she was too lazy to do. As she sat down next to the ebony haired woman, her heart fluttered.

As they started on it, both tried to ignore their hearts as they started to beat rapidly in their chests.

Halfway through the stack of papers, Zetsu couldn't take it anymore. She leaned onto Itachi, feeling her stiffen from the touch. A smile graced her lips as she looked up at the fellow senior.

"Itachi-chan, let's go out on a date." Zetsu offered as she saw a blush cross the Uchiha's face.

"F-fine." Itachi answered with a stutter.


	3. Chapter 3

Unfinished work part 3

Graduation passed with the two still together, which surprised their group that they hooked up. It pissed Kisame off for a little while since he was crushing on the Uchiha.

Speaking of the Uchiha, she disowned her clan and left after getting her revenge against her rapist. Her form of revenge – with help from her girlfriend – castrating him with knives and shoving them down his throat.

Zetsu, she passed with a low, almost a B+, an A-. Both of them are living together, going to the same college.

**End**


End file.
